


Someone Saved My Life Tonight

by Janeway578



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway578/pseuds/Janeway578
Summary: Bill asks for a divorce after months of physical and emotional separation.  A reeling Hillary finds solace in someone else's arms, but will her love for Bill win out in the end?This takes place in '89 when Bill is rumored to have asked for a divorce.  Obviously I have no idea if that really happened or not, but for the purposes of this fic, it did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hillary has sex (a lot of it) with another woman in this fic. I get that that's not everyone's cup of tea, so it won't hurt my feelings if you don't read. It is Billary at the end.
> 
> If you have constructive criticism, I welcome it, but please don't flame me bc I'm emotionally fragile right now. lol
> 
> Also, it's long so I split it into chapters, which I'm posting all of at once so I can be done.

Divorce.  The word sat bitter in Hillary’s mouth, and she swallowed the last of the amber liquid in her glass to try to wash it away. Having turned it over and over in her head all evening, she’d been trying to get used to it in association with her and with Bill and try as she might, she had failed miserably.  She called for another round. 

The demand had been issued during one of their frequent-as-of-late arguments, namely about his inability to keep it in his pants and curb his self-destructive behavior.  He had countered by calling her cold and unfeeling, accusing her of emotionally blackmailing him to stay in the marriage and ended with him stating unequivocally that he wanted a divorce.  The last part had thrown her for a loop - she had always imagined, in some made-up scenario, that it would be she, the victim of his philandering and immaturity, who would throw in the towel and try to start fresh without him by her side.  And even that was something that she could never see herself doing because deep down, sometimes WAY deep down, she knew lack of love wasn’t the problem on either of their parts.  She also knew her husband had suffered torments even she wasn’t fully aware of, and they had manifested themselves in ways maybe even he didn’t realize.  She had always hoped she could be enough, she and Chelsea, to make him face those demons head on, but up to this point in their marriage, it had remained a promise unkept.

She had laughed at first, finding it absurd that _he_ would have the nerve to ask _her_ to separate after all that she had put up with in their 18 years together, but when she had seen the look in his eyes, it had all come crashing down around her.  She had decided to give him a requisite couple of days to cool off, and he had.  So cold, in fact, that she had received a call from Betsey.  “He’s talking divorce, Hill,” she had said and Hillary had to swallow the lump in her throat to keep the contents of her stomach from upending all over the antique carpet.

But instead of dealing with it head on, as she always had with difficulties in her life, she had fled, retreating to a dive bar in a far-off corner a few towns over, drowning her fears and sorrows in the best scotch the place could offer.  It was dark, smoky and anonymous and she hoped to sit there and get stinking drunk until she could figure out what to do with her life.

Chelsea, thank goodness, had been staying with her grandparents for the week - surely a respite for her from the cloud of anger, sadness and silence that had descended on the Governor’s mansion the last few months, since Hillary had found out about _her._ Something about her was different, the way they fought about her was different.  Bill was almost protective and that told Hillary so much more than she wanted to know.  And this was the first time she felt powerless to steer him back on track, to help him help her pick up the broken pieces and try to go on with their lives.

Hillary took another long drink and rested her chin in her hand on the shiny bartop.  Fuck, what a mess.  The tumbler was midway to her lips again when she heard a voice to her left.

“It must be bad if you’re knocking back that swill like it’s a bottle of Macallan.”  

Hillary turned in time to see a red-headed woman slip into the barstool on the opposite corner of the bar.  “Give me what she’s having,” she said to the bartender.

Hillary eyed her warily.  She really wasn’t in the mood for small talk.  Every other seat at the bar was empty but this woman had chosen to sit down next to her, she supposed she couldn’t very well get up and move, that would be rude.

“Bottoms up,” Hillary said with a flourish, then slammed the empty glass back on the bar.  The woman smiled.

“Let me guess, husband did something stupid?”

Hillary laughed bitterly.  “Something like that.  For someone so smart, he truly can be an idiot.”  

The woman nodded.  “They seem to share that common trait.  What’d he do?”  My, she was forthright.  And Hillary was just inebriated enough to start talking.

“Asked for a divorce,” she said matter-of-factly.  

Her companion winced.  “Ouch.  Sorry.  I’ve been divorced 3 years now, it’s not easy.”  She tucked a lock of burnished hair behind her ear.  “Are you going to give it to him?”

The haze of scotch was affecting Hillary and she shook her head to clear it.  “Give what to him?” she asked, confused.  It was probably time to slow down on the drinks if she intended to make it home.  God, how she dreaded going home to that place.  Occupied but empty.  Like her life.

“Oh sorry.  Ummm I don’t know. I’m weighing my options,” she said dryly.

“Do you love him?”

Hillary scoffed.  “Not at the moment.”  

“I can tell,” the woman said.  “I’m Emma by the way.  I live close by.  I walk here some nights when it’s my ex’s time with the kids.  I still hate being alone.  Stupid I know.”

Hillary smiled genuinely for the first time that night and Emma returned it.  “I’m Diane.  And that’s not stupid at all.  I could have been getting drunk in a dark room by myself at home, but I didn’t want to be alone either.  My daughter is at her grandparents’ this week.”  

She wasn’t sure if Emma would have any idea who she was, and who her husband was, but she didn’t want to risk it.  Her life was a big enough disaster without having to explain to people why the wife of the Governor was in a seedy bar getting smashed in the middle of the week.

Emma nodded.  “It’s so hard when the kids are away and the house feels empty,” she said.  “Where’s the husband?”

Hillary rolled her eyes.  “Probably otherwise occupied,” she replied blandly.  “At least that’s his M.O. lately.”

Emma laid a hand over hers on the bar.  “Sounds familiar.  Mine had a penchant for bleach blondes with big...everything,” she laughed.  “At least until I kicked him to the curb and then he suddenly couldn’t get enough of me.  Unfortunately by that time, I’d had more than enough of him.  I packed his shit while he was at work and it was waiting in the driveway for him when he got home.  Best move I ever made.”

Hillary gave a half-hearted chuckle, biting the inside of her lip.  “How long did it take for it to stop hurting?” she asked, suddenly serious.  “I mean, it’s been three years and you’re still not used to being alone, isn’t that hard?”

Emma considered her words.  “I’ll tell you something, it was like ripping off a bandaid. I agonized over it for months, maybe even years.  Would it be good for the kids? How would I be as a single parent?  Could I make it work financially?  And finally the daily dose of shit and heartbreak got to be too much and I just ripped it off and you know what?  It was like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders almost overnight.  I don’t miss him, I miss the idea of a full and happy home and that’s why I’m here.”

She continued.  “But, to be honest, we had fallen out of love years before.  Life and bills and jobs and kids, it was overwhelming.  I was determined to stick it out, to try my hardest to make it work, but he headed in the opposite direction and he took any remaining shred of love or respect I had for him along with him.  It was not pretty in the end, and that made it easier to sever ties.  I can tell by looking at you that you’re not there yet.  Maybe you never will be.  How is he as a husband, a father?  I mean, aside from what’s happening right now?  Do you think he loves you?”

The sigh that followed was telling.  “I did. I guess I still do.  But I can’t reach him this time and I don’t know what to do.  I don’t know if I have the strength.  He’s...God, he’s _such_ a good hearted person who was dealt a terrible hand in so many ways.  I see so much in him.  He loves our little girl more than anything and it would be devastating for her to be away from him.  I had always thought that, at least, would be enough to keep him grounded, but now I’m doubting even that.”

Emma’s fingers closed more firmly around hers.  “Maybe he’s just tired of hurting you.  Maybe he thinks the best thing to do is push you away.”

Hillary sipped the melted ice cubes in her glass, hoping to get a hint of remaining scotch.  “He’s doing a damned good job,” she said softly.

They talked until last call, chatting amiably about schools and kids and husbands and ex-husbands.  Hillary had sobered up but was in no mood to face Bill or divorce or worse, going home to find the house empty because he was with someone else.

“Christ, I don’t want to go home,” she said dejectedly.

“Don’t.  We can go to my place, I’ve got some decent scotch there.  I promise I’m not a weirdo or an axe murderer,” she said with a wink.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Emma pushed open the door of her modest home and threw her keys in a bowl on a small table there.  Her house was neat and warm, filled to the brim with family photos and art projects and kids’ sports equipment.  Hillary found herself oddly fascinated.

“You know,” she commented as she took a seat on the sofa.  “It seems to me by looking around that you have a full and happy home already.  Don’t sell yourself short.”

Emma returned from the kitchen with two tumblers, handing one to Hillary and taking a seat in the chair across from her.  “I suppose you’re right,” she said.  “I guess it’s just a different kind of connection I’m missing.”  She smiled sadly over the rim of her glass.

Hillary sighed.  “I understand.”  And she did.  Since finding out about Bill’s latest _indiscretion_ three months ago, she’d all but foregone allowing him to touch her in private or even sleep next to her.  She’d been pretty explicit that she wasn’t going to share him with someone else and had hoped that it would be enough to make this nothing but a fling, but so far it hadn’t worked.

“Can I ask you something?” said Emma, bringing her out of her reverie.

“Sure.”

“How’s the sex?”

“With my husband?” asked Hillary, thrown off guard by her question.

“Well yeah, do you have a lover you’re not telling me about?”

“No,” answered Hillary.

“Then yes.  With your husband.  Is it ok?”

Hillary arched an eyebrow and smirked.  “It’s incredible,” she sighed.  “Well it was anyway.  Until about three months ago.  That’s when I found out about this latest one.  But until then...”

Emma grinned.  “I always knew my ex was fooling around because he’d either stop making love to me or he’d be so inattentive and self absorbed during it that I’d be left to my own devices.  It was miserable.  I just wondered if yours had a tell like that.”

Hillary’s smile turned sad.  “No, one thing I can say about my husband is that he has never been selfish in bed.  He won’t rest until I’m satisfied.  Every time.”  Talking about Bill made her miss feeling him next to her, his warm body writhing with hers.  Damn him.

“Lucky girl,” said Emma.  

“I was.”  She downed the rest of her glass in one gulp and Emma stood up, taking it from her.  Their fingers brushed lightly and Hillary shivered, even though she was sure the temperature in the room was above average.  

Emma returned a moment later with a fresh tumbler, perching herself on the other end of the sofa opposite Hillary.

“I’ve got a confession,” she said, taking a sip of her drink.

“Yeah, what’s that?” asked Hillary.

“I know your name’s not Diane.  I know who you are, who your husband is.”

Hillary’s head shot up and she was instantly on the defensive.  She leaned over to put her drink on the coffee table and started to stand up.  “I think I’d better go,” she said.

“No, please don’t go,” said Emma.  “Your secret is safe with me.  You’re free to be yourself here, Mrs. Clinton, I promise you. No judgements.  Please. Sit.”

Hillary sat back down with an air of defeat.  Perhaps she was making a mistake, but she liked this woman, instinctually she trusted her, and frankly she needed someone to talk to.

“It’s Hillary,” she said softly.

Emma set her drink down and moved closer to her on the couch and Hillary felt a flutter in her stomach.  She couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling but it was pleasant, infusing her with a warmth that was due to more than the alcohol.  Emma’s hand reached up and tucked a stray lock of Hillary's hair behind her ear.  Her smile was soft, inviting.

“Hillary.”  The name rolled off her tongue.

"Your husband is a fool," she said.  

"You're beautiful."  Emma inched closer still, eyes on her.

"You're smart." Thighs touching now.

"Desirable." Her other hand came up to cup Hillary's cheek.

"You deserve to feel all of those things."

Emma bit down seductively on her bottom lip causing the warmth inside Hillary to spread downward from her belly and settle hot and wet between her thighs.

Hillary didn't understand what was happening but she seemed to be drawn to Emma in a way that was not strictly platonic.  Her head was whirling as she closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together in a tentative kiss, which Emma deepened by pushing her hand into Hillary's silky hair and slipping her tongue into Hillary’s waiting mouth.  Hillary moaned low in the back of her throat.  Kissing Emma was like nothing she'd ever experienced - her lips and tongue were so much softer and more pliant than Bill’s, and the sounds she was making were sweet and gentle, almost lyrical.

Emma began to push her back against the fluffy cushions of the couch and Hillary stiffened, suddenly apprehensive.  Could she really do this?  Did she want to?  Would Bill even care?

“Shhhh,” Emma whispered, calming her racing thoughts by trailing her soft swollen lips from Hillary’s mouth to her ear, nibbling seductively on her earlobe before finding the spot on Hillary’s neck that made any lingering doubt disappear.  

“Have you ever been with a woman, Hillary?” she purred.  Emma’s hot breath was searing her, making her want to squeeze her thighs together, desperate for some friction.

“N-no,” Hillary stammered.  She couldn’t believe that breathy voice was emanating from her, that this woman was stirring her this way.

Emma paused in her exploration.  “Have you ever thought about it?”  She could feel Emma smile against her neck.

“Not really.”  Emma nipped her skin then soothed the area with her tongue.  The throbbing between Hillary’s legs intensified tenfold.

“Mmmm, you mean you’ve never met a woman and thought about what she’d look like naked?  And what it would be like to have that naked flesh pressed against yours, sliding? Writhing? Coming?”

Hillary sucked in a shaky breath at the way Emma drew out the last word.  “Not until tonight,” she answered honestly.  Emma trembled against her and Hillary ran her hand over the back of her shiny hair, holding her close.

“You’re excited. I can feel your pulse racing,” Emma said against her skin.  If Hillary weren’t so turned on, she might be aggravated by Emma’s smug tone, but there was no denying that she was incredibly aroused, and the reason for that was currently pushing herself between Hillary’s parted thighs and licking at the tender skin near the hint of collarbone exposed from her open collar..  

Hillary’s skirt bunched around her waist as she bent her knees up to cradle Emma between them.  Emma kissed over her jawline to her other ear, at the same time skirting her fingers along Hillary’s stocking-clad leg until she found the lace that clung to her thigh, and then higher to the bare skin above it.  

“Very sexy,” she whispered.  “Do you always wear such lacy things or was part of you hoping there’d be someone to see them?”  Her fingers brushed delicately over Hillary’s matching ivory panties, finding them soaked with her arousal.  Emma pulled back and looked at her, green eyes to blue, as she slipped her hand inside the satin palm down.  She paused a moment, silently seeking permission to go further, which Hillary granted with a slow nod.  One finger slipped between the swollen lips, testing her, finding her more than ready.  Her hot tight walls swallowed the digit easily, like sinking into soft butter and Emma couldn’t help but let out a moan.

 Two more fingers joined the first and Hillary cried out, grabbing the sides of Emma’s face and plunging her tongue deftly between Emma’s parted lips.  They both groaned - Emma at the feeling of Hillary’s silky inner walls surrounding her fingers and Hillary at well, everything.  Emma’s touch was inflaming her, overwhelming her senses in a way she had never expected to feel.  It was dangerous, illicit, erotic, and she wanted so much more.

Emma pulled out of the kiss to look down at her, flushed and sexy below her.

“You feel amazing Hillary,” Emma breathed.  “Everything about you is amazing.”

“Tell me what it feels like,” Hillary pleaded and Emma shivered, continuing her ministrations but ghosting her lips to Hillary’s ear.

“You’re soft and wet,” she whispered, hot breath assaulting Hillary’s senses.  “But also hot and tight.  It’s like you’re gripping my fingers from the inside.  I can feel you throbbing and I know it’s for me.  I can’t wait to feel you come.”

Emma lapped at the sweet, perfumed skin below Hillary’s ear.  “Do you want that Hillary?”

“God yes,” was the shuddering response.

“Me too.”  The heel of Emma’s hand pressed firmly into Hillary’s clit, causing Hillary’s hips to thrust against her hand deliciously.  Emma inhaled sharply as Hillary began to ride harder.  Her palm ground downward and her fingers slipped upward, creating a rocking motion which had Hillary moaning almost continuously.  Emma could feel the ripples flutter against her slippery fingers.

“That’s it Hillary. You should see yourself, so goddamned beautiful right now.”  Hillary’s inner muscles clamped down around Emma’s fingers as she sucked in a gulp of air then started to come with a wail.  

“Fuckkkkk,” she cried over and over.

Her hand tangled in Emma’s red tresses as spasm after intense spasm rolled through her body, starting at her pulsating clit and extending outward to fingers and toes.  It stole her breath for what seemed like minutes until she let out a groan and collapsed back on the pillows, a dewy sheen of perspiration dotting her forehead.  The orgasm was different than anything she’d ever experienced in her life.  Not with Bill, not with anyone, and it only served to whet her appetite.  She needed to wield that power over Emma, make her writhe and scream the way she’d just done, and she needed it now.

“How was that?” Emma asked, green eyes seeking affirmation.  As if in answer, Hillary pulled Emma’s hand out of her panties and brought the fingers to her lips, sucking on them one by one and licking them clean.  Emma’s body quivered at the feel of Hillary’s soft tongue and the sight of her enjoying her own taste.

“I want to be with you,” Hillary said simply.  “I want to make you feel as good as you just did me.”

Emma pulled her up off the sofa and led her by the hand to the bedroom, and Hillary followed the sway of her hips as she walked.  She was all curves and softness, and Hillary wondered what it would be like to feel Emma’s smooth skin under her finger tips, the press of her feminine flesh against her own. 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

They stopped short in the center of the room and Emma turned, untying her wrap dress and letting it slip off her shoulders in a sigh.  She wore no bra and her panties were a wisp of black lace stretched over her sensuous hips.  She was magnificent.  Flaming red hair and fair, freckled skin stood in deep contrast to the black of the panties.  Her breasts were full with large, dusky areolas and small, pert nipples and Hillary found herself aching to run her tongue over them and feel them harden in her mouth. That ember still burning in her lower belly was becoming an inferno again and she moaned unconsciously and squeezed her thighs together.

“Your turn,” Emma breathed with a flick of her tongue over her lips.  She reached for the collar of Hillary’s shirt, pulling her closer so that she could unbutton it and pull it slowly down her arms and off.  Her skirt followed, leaving Hillary clad in her lace topped stockings, ivory panties and a matching bra, filled deliciously with her ample breasts.  Emma’s pupils dilated in the low light.  

She stepped closer so their bodies were almost touching and Hillary reached up to push Emma’s fiery hair off her shoulders while Emma lightly circled Hillary’s midsection and unclasped her bra.  She dragged it over Hillary’s skin and Hillary let it drop to the floor at her feet, stepping closer still so that their breasts were finally pillowed together.  

Hillary gasped at the sensation - she could feel her nipples come in contact with Emma’s and they tightened immediately.  The feeling was supple, sensual.  Her hands came around to rest at the dip in the small of Emma’s back, thumbs stroking lightly. Emma’s eyes slipped shut and her lips parted, and Hillary took that as an invitation to lean forward and suck the bottom one into her mouth and gently bite down.  

“Mmmmm,” Emma hummed into Hillary’s mouth.

She took one of Hillary’s hands from around her middle and brought it to her mouth, kissing her finger tips before trailing it down between her breasts and to the line of her panties.  

“Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me all night?” she asked, pushing Hillary’s fingers under the fabric and guiding them between the slick swollen lips.  Hillary gasped and then moaned as her two middle fingers slid easily through the thick moisture and sank into Emma’s yielding flesh.  Women’s bodies truly were beautiful, incredible, inside and out.

“I’m so wet,” Emma breathed.  “For you.”

Hillary stilled for a moment, unsure of herself until she felt the slight push of Emma’s hips against her hand, and then instinct began to take over.

“Tell me if it feels okay,” she said tentatively as she dragged her fingers through Emma’s folds, seeking her clit and circling her coated fingers around it.  Emma’s reaction was visceral - her hips bucked and a long, slow whimper escaped her parted lips.  She breathed heavily through her nose, body trembling against Hillary’s hands-one still on her back and the other between her silky thighs.  

“Goddd Hillary,” moaned Emma.  

Hillary searched her eyes as she dipped her fingers back into Emma’s tight entrance, then back up again to her clit, rubbing around the edge of the sensitive bundle like she had always liked.  It seemed to do the trick because Emma’s knees started to buckle and she grabbed Hillary’s forearms for purchase.

“I don’t think I can handle this standing up,” Emma said with a wink, then a quick kiss to Hillary’s smiling lips.

“Let’s lay you down then,” Hillary purred.  “Take off your panties for me.”

Emma complied.  “I will if you will,” she said and Hillary did, ridding herself of panties and stockings.

Emma reclined against the downy pillows in the center of the bed and Hillary crawled up her body like a cat, straddling her thigh and nuzzling and humming against the curve of neck and shoulder as her hands began to explore.  Emma stretched her arms lithely above her head. Delicate fingertips danced down the side of Emma’s neck, feeling the pulse there before skimming over her elegant collar bone and down to cup a  generous breast.  Hillary felt the weight of it in her hand, the way it molded so easily to her touch, nipple hardening against her palm.  She began to rub herself against Emma’s smooth thigh, desperate for friction, desperate to keep the hum of arousal coursing through her body. Everything about this encounter had a surreal, dreamy quality to it, like being filmed through a soft-focus lens.  

“I love touching you....” Hillary’s hot breath fanned Emma’s ear, stirring the tiny hairs at the base of her jaw, which she kissed on her way to Emma’s pouty lips.  Her clit brushed more firmly against Emma as the thrusting of her hips picked up intensity.

“...kissing you...” She licked the edge of Emma’s mouth before sliding her tongue inside and pressing it languidly against Emma’s.  Her thumb brushed over Emma’s nipple and Emma writhed in response, whimpering into Hillary’s mouth as they continued to kiss.  Hillary flicked the tight bud a few more times until Emma’s hips began to undulate and her whimpers turned into moans, absorbed by Hillary’s mouth.

Still kissing lazily, Hillary’s hand left Emma’s breast and whispered down her quivering abdomen to dip back between her legs.  She slipped two fingers easily through Emma’s wetness and pressed the pad of her thumb to Emma’s clit and Emma shifted her hips up to greet Hillary’s touch with a cry. The change in angle allowed Hillary’s fingers to delve up inside her as far as they would go, feeling the tight heat of Emma’s inner muscles close around them.  She cupped hard and swirled her fingers inside while tapping quickly on Emma’s clitoris, and almost immediately she felt tiny ripples against her fingers and saw Emma’s eyes screw shut and head turn into her outstretched arm, wrenching out of their kiss.  

Hillary leaned down and licked Emma’s breast, laving the large areola with her tongue and then sucking the small pert nipple between her lips and biting down gently.  Emma stiffened and let out a prolonged cry.

“I’m gonna come Hillary,” she panted, writhing frantically against Hillary’s hand.  

Hillary felt a rush of moisture coat her already slick fingers as Emma started clenching all around her. She pulled back from Emma’s breast to watch her face as she came;  so beautiful, so sensual, and the idea that Hillary was the cause of that pleasure was making her wet and weak-kneed.  

Emma smiled up at her disheveled and sated.

“Come here,” she whispered, pulling Hillary to her by the back of her head and tilting her chin up so she could kiss her lips, still swollen and moist.  Hillary leaned into it with a sigh, aware again of the intense tingling spreading out from her core.  She couldn’t remember a time when she’d felt more insatiable, more consumed with a raw need give and receive pleasure.

Emma held the sides of her face gently, rubbing her thumb over Hillary’s bottom lip, feeling it tremble at her touch.  “I don’t want to stop,” Hillary breathed.  

“I don’t have any intention of stopping,” Emma said as she pushed Hillary onto her back.  Hillary tangled her hands in Emma’s hair loosely but firmly enough that she could steer Emma’s head where she wanted it most.  

Her hands pushed Hillary’s breasts together, squeezing gently while her tongue flicked out to lick a pink nipple.  Hillary’s grip tightened in Emma’s red locks.

“You like that?” Emma hummed around her.

“Mmmmm,” was all Hillary could say.  Her hips began to thrust slowly but steadily with every lap of Emma’s tongue.  Emma’s delicate fingers and luscious mouth were drawing it out, eking every drop of wetness from her throbbing core and driving her out of her mind.  

Hillary exerted more pressure against Emma’s head, tugging the hair slightly and attempting with futility to push her further down her quaking body.  Emma released her nipple with a pop and looked at her from under her long lashes.

“Impatient are we?” she asked innocently.  Hillary’s hand held harder to her hair.

“I need...” she panted.  Her thoughts were jumbled, as though she were in a fog.  If Emma didn’t give her some relief soon she was going to scream.

“What do you need Hillary?” 

“I need you to touch me.  Please...” she was practically begging now and she didn’t care.  

Emma smiled and licked her lips.  “I am touching you,” she purred. “Don’t you like what I’m doing to you?  Doesn’t it feel good?”  She circled a breast with the tips of her fingers, tickling the skin there.  It wasn’t enough.  Hillary wasn’t sure it would ever be enough.  She pursed her bee-stung lips and breathed heavily through her nose.

“More...I need more,” Hillary pleaded.  Emma’s mouth dropped to her belly button and she swirled her tongue around it.  The muscles of Hillary’s abdomen were tight and trembling under Emma’s ministrations and Hillary let out a cry of pleasure and frustration.  

“God, you’re shaking Baby.”  Hillary whimpered at the sensation of Emma’s hot breath fanning against her oversensitive skin and a delicious thrill ran through her at Emma’s term of endearment.  Her pulse pounded in her ears and every nerve in her body was tingling - she needed to come.

Emma’s smile softened and she moved further down Hillary’s tense body at the same time her hand skimmed up Hillary’s leg and pushed it outward, then continued toward her glistening center.

“Sit up Hillary, so you can watch.  Watch while I taste you.  I bet you taste so sweet.”  

Hillary sat up so she was reclining halfway on the pillows with Emma between her parted knees and she reached down to touch Emma’s face tenderly. Their eyes held - a moment of calm in the storm of Hillary’s emotions - before Emma laid lithely on her stomach, curling an arm around her thigh and pressing her face softly into Hillary’s mound with an intake of breath.  Hillary’s head dropped back against the pillows but Emma’s hand gently smacked her thigh, bringing her attention back to what she was about to do.  Hillary bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

“Watch,” Emma whispered, her eyes on Hillary’s face as she took a long, slow lick of her sex.  Emma coated her tongue with Hillary’s abundant moisture, then slid languorously up between the plump lips and ended by closing her mouth slightly around Hillary’s engorged clit and circling it.  Hillary shifted her hips to keep up. Every move Emma made was sensual, from the soft hums emanating from the back of her throat to the smoothness of her lips and tongue as they pleasured her.  Her hair fell over her face in a fiery curtain and Hillary pushed it back so she could get a better view.  Another languid sweep of her tongue and Hillary let out a moan.  Her thighs quivered and her toes curled into the soft bedding.  By the third time, she was sobbing.  She could feel herself dripping onto the duvet, feel her empty walls start to flutter.

Emma used the fingers of one hand in a ‘v’ to expose Hillary’s clit and pressed open mouthed kisses to it while turning the other hand palm up and slipping two fingers inside of Hillary’s trembling entrance.  She curled them up and in until she felt her g-spot, tapped lightly a few times and Hillary stiffened, sucked in her breath and came with a cry.  Electric pleasure rolled over her body, inside and out, and Emma stayed with her, lapping at her and moving her fingers, making it last longer than Hillary ever thought possible.  A deluge of moisture flowed over Emma’s hand like warm honey, thick and sweet, and Emma took one last taste before stretching up and kissing Hillary’s still-open mouth.

They lay tangled in one another’s embrace, hands in each other’s hair and foreheads together as Hillary attempted to catch her breath.  Despite two orgasms in the past hour, she still felt swollen and wet, and though thoroughly satisfied, she didn’t want the night to end.  It was true, the forbidden nature of being with someone else was tantalizing in the face of everything that had happened with Bill, but there was something else.  The absolute intimacy of being with Emma, the power she felt at being able to make another woman moan and come, left her craving more.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

“Tired of me yet?” Hillary asked, cupping Emma’s soft cheek.

“I don’t think I could ever tire of you, Hillary,” Emma answered seriously, covering Hillary’s hand with her own.  “You’re incredible.  I haven’t felt this good in a long time.  And it’s not just the sex, though that was really REALLY good. It’s you. You probably have no idea how you affect people, but I can honestly tell you it’s been profound.”

Hillary laid back against the pillow and faced her.  “I don’t know what to say.  Except thank you.  Tonight has been one I’ll never ever forget.  You’ve given me back something I’ve been missing for a long time - a glimpse of the woman I used to be.   You’re beautiful and sexy as hell and to know you could want me and that I could give you pleasure, well...”

“It’s empowering, isn’t it?” Emma finished for her.

“Yes.”

“But you love your husband.”  It wasn’t a question, but a statement of fact.

“Yes.”

“You should try to make it work with him.  But he needs to deserve you.  He should be begging you to take him back, and you need to let him know it.”  She grabbed the sides of Hillary’s face.  “You’re worth it Hillary,” she said, kissing her tenderly on lips.

“Mmmmm, don’t make me leave yet,” Hillary implored.

“No one’s asking you to leave.  I’m yours for as long as you want me.”

“I want you,” Hillary answered, licking around the corners of Emma’s plush mouth.  “Real life can wait just a little longer.”

“You’ve got me, Hillary.”

Hillary leaned back in slowly and they kissed again, mouths pressing languidly together.  Soft, pliant tongues slipping between plump, wet lips warmly and tantalizingly until Hillary hummed and eased away.

“How do you want to do this?” she whispered.

Emma pushed her slightly onto her back and spread her legs wider, then climbed over one thigh and slid sensuously down, straddling her from the side.  The moist lips of her sex came to rest against Hillary’s and they both moaned at the feeling of all that slippery wetness pressing together.  Hillary’s hands circled Emma’s waist, one laying at the small of her back, the other on the cheek of her ass.

Emma placed tiny butterfly kisses around Hillary’s face as she began to talk.

“I want to kiss you...and touch you...while I rub my body against yours...” Each description was punctuated by a kiss and the almost imperceptible roll of Emma’s hips until their still-engorged clits were sliding over each other with relative ease.

“Oh my God,” Hillary whimpered, pressing her hands slightly into Emma’s skin to aid her movements.  “Oh God it feels so good.”  

Emma pushed up to support herself more fully on her knees and change the angle, which reduced Hillary to a series of breathy little gasps and moans with every brush of skin against skin, warmth against warmth.  Their collective wetness only served to make the sensations stronger.  Everything was hot, moist, tumescent.

Hillary ghosted her hands up Emma’s spine and around, one hand on her breast, seeking out her tight nipple and pinching it lightly.  The other hand curled gently but firmly around the pale column of her throat, thumb resting in the depression between her collar bones. Emma mewled, low and airy from the back of her throat. 

“Hillary,” she rasped.  Hillary thought she’d never heard her name sound so sexy, never heard someone whimper and beg for her the way Emma was doing and it was driving her inexorably closer to the edge.  The moisture she was emitting was squelching audibly with the rubbing of their lower bodies, filling the room with nothing but the sounds and smells and tastes of their sex, raw and pure.

Green eyes peered down at her from behind the red drape of Emma’s hair as she began to increase her pace.  “Damn Hillary I don’t want this to end but I’m so close.”

“I feel you getting wetter,” Hillary whispered in awe.  She tightened her grip ever so slightly around Emma’s neck and rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger.  “I want you to come for me.”

Eyes slipping shut, Emma’s back arched slightly and her clit glided a little more firmly into Hillary’s with each surge of her hips.  Her breasts swayed enticingly and her slim thighs began to tremble. Hillary was entranced - Emma was beauty and grace and seduction personified.

“Look at me,” she implored.

Emma opened her eyes and leaned closer.  “I see you Hillary,” she said, and Hillary knew the weight of her words.  She slid her hand into Emma’s hair and pulled her head down until their lips were almost touching.  Hillary’s breath hitched and her chest heaved.

“Emma.”  It was an affirmation, a plea. And, Hillary realized, the first time she had spoken the woman’s name all night.  She closed the small gap and kissed her long and slow.

Grabbing the sides of Hillary’s face, Emma let out a strangled sob into her lush mouth. Hillary felt another rush of wetness flow down over her, felt the intense shivering of Emma’s pulsating inner muscles as Emma came fiercely against her.

Long, drawn-out moans slipped from Emma’s lips as she continued to ride out her orgasm, sweet mouth still melded lazily against Hillary’s.  She started to pull away but Hillary held her more steadily by her hair.  

“Keep going,” she begged.  “Please keep going.”  

“Shhhhh,” said Emma, putting a shaky finger to Hillary’s lips.  “I’m not going to stop.  I want to give you the best orgasm of your life,” she panted with a sultry smile.  “Something to remember me by.”

Emma kept up the rhythm, whimpering continuously as her oversensitive clit rubbed against Hillary’s.  The sheer abundance of moisture between the two bodies was astounding, Hillary had never experienced so much wetness in her life, but it was insanely arousing and the way Emma was gyrating against her, she wasn’t going to last much longer.  

Hillary was writhing now, eyes trying desperately to stay open and on Emma but the sensations were too powerful. She squeezed them shut, bringing her arms above her head and grasping the pillows between her fisted hands. Her breathing was faltering and her head was tossing from side to side.  The sounds she was making were of surprise, pleasure, urgency.  She felt like if she didn’t come soon she would die from the exquisite overload.

“Open your eyes,” Emma breathed.  She was still so close their hot breaths mingled together, almost damp.  “I don’t want you to forget this, Hillary.  The way our bodies slide together, soft and slow and wet. The way we make each other feel.  It’s perfection.”  Hillary’s grip on the pillow loosened and she brought her hand up to link her fingers with Emma’s.  “You’re so close Baby, it’s ok. Let go,” she coaxed. 

Despite her obvious oversensitivity, Emma couldn’t have stopped if she wanted to.  The overwhelming need to make Hillary lose control one final time was instinctual, all-consuming.  She increased her tempo and pressed down a little harder causing a choked cry to fall from Hillary’s lips, only to turn to a prolonged wail a moment later.  

Every muscle in Hillary’s body tensed in anticipation and she arched sharply upwards, pushing her head firmly into the pillows and screwing her eyes shut again.  The flutters began deep inside, blossoming into pulses and then intense, shuddering spasms as she came long and hard.  It felt so good she stopped breathing infinitesimally and tiny pinpricks of white flashed before her closed eyelids, a tingle racing through her veins like a drug.  She sobbed open-mouthed into the void before collapsing boneless onto the mattress.

Emma laid down facing Hillary and gently pushed the damp hair off her forehead with a  tender smile.  “Good?” she asked, sounding almost shy after such incredible intimacy a few moments earlier.

Hillary understood her need for reassurance; it was easy to be forthright in the throes of passion but sometimes things looked different in the aftermath.  She returned Emma’s grin with one of her own.  “Amazing,” she replied with a soft kiss to Emma’s lips.  She pulled her into an embrace, not sexual but merely an affirmation that what they had just shared was meaningful and that she had no regrets.  They stayed like that for some time, fingertips caressing hair and cheeks and jaws, down to necks, shoulders and collarbones.  They were still naked but Emma had pulled the light blanket over their quickly-cooling bodies and Hillary found herself feeling sleepy and sated.

“Mmmm, what time is it?” she asked lazily.  She knew she had to go home eventually and face the harsh reality of her life, but it was not something she was particularly looking forward to.

Emma rolled over toward the bedside table to glance at the clock.  “It’s almost 5:00,” she said with a hint of surprise.  “I guess time really does fly when you’re having fun. Or sex,” she mused. 

“Or both,” Hillary replied with a wink.  

She gave Emma a gentle smile.  “I should go,” she said quietly.  

“I know.”

“I...” Hillary was faltering now, unsure of what to say after such an emotionally charged experience.  A mere thank you and goodbye seemed insufficient.

“You don’t have to say anything, Hillary.  Be happy.  And if you ever realize he’s not the one to make you happy, you know where to find me every Wednesday.  On the barstool in the corner.”  Emma gave her a heartfelt smile, her eyes shining brightly in the dimness of the room.

“I will.  I do.  Thank you,” Hillary replied, gathering up her scattered clothing and sitting on the edge of the bed to put it on.  She could feel Emma’s gaze lingering over her, almost feel the ghostly impressions of Emma’s fingerprints on her skin, already haunting her.

Hillary slipped her shoes on and walked over to Emma’s side of the bed, bending down gracefully to kiss her pale, freckled cheek.  

“Bye,” she whispered.

“Goodbye Hillary.  Take care of yourself.”

With a final tuck of red hair behind Emma’s ear and a teary smile, Hillary turned and left the room without another word, closing the door on one of the most intensely provocative and pleasurable nights of her life so far.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

“Where have you been?” Bill’s voice startled her as she passed the den, not expecting him to be home, much less waiting for her.

“Christ Bill you scared me,” she said with a hand on her chest.  She suddenly felt small and exhausted.  Definitely not ready to have any sort of meaningful conversation with her husband.  

“Do you know what time it is?” he asked with an air of incredulity.  “Did it not occur to you to let anyone know where you were going?”

Hillary sighed.  “I didn’t figure it would matter if I weren’t here, and no, I had no desire to tell anyone where I was,” she replied.  

Bill got up from the armchair to stand in the doorway, closer to her where she remained in the hall.  He looked her up and down.

“You smell like booze,” he observed.  “And sex.”  

Hillary refused to feel ashamed of what had happened earlier with Emma, after all, Bill had separated himself from her for months to be with someone else and it had been he who said he wanted a divorce.  No, she didn’t owe him a damned thing.  She arched an eyebrow and gave him a defiant look.

“Were you with somebody tonight?” he demanded.  She was not going to vocalize it, but her eyes told Bill everything he needed to know.

“Who was he?” 

Hillary exhaled quickly through her nose.  “What makes you think it was a he?”

Bill’s jaw dropped. His face became unreadable.

Hillary shook her head with a bitter chuckle. “Ironic isn’t it?  Your fantasy come true and all it took was you asking for a divorce.”

Still he said nothing, just stared expectantly at her, waiting for her to explain herself.  Could she even put it into words?  Should she have to?

“Look Bill,” she said. “It just happened ok?  I met someone who understood what I was feeling and she listened to me.  When I left the house tonight it wasn’t with the intention of-”

“Fucking someone?” he finished sadly.  “Letting someone else kiss you and touch you and hold you in ways that are meant for only me?”  He choked on a sob and rubbed his hand over his face.  

“This wasn’t about revenge,” she said softly.  

“I know Hillary, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.”  His voice broke.  “Did she make you lose control?  Did you like it?”  

“I’m not doing this with you,” she whispered.

“Tell me!” he begged. 

Hillary wasn’t sure what reaction she had been expecting - anger maybe, perhaps jealousy - but this?  This was something different.  Her emotions, which had already been precariously close to the surface after everything that had transpired that evening, finally bubbled over and she let out a cry of despair.

“You want to know Bill?  Fine, I’ll tell you.  She said my name like it mattered to her.  _I_ was the only person there with her and she made me feel that way.  I never wondered if she was imagining someone else in my place.  All the parts of myself I have lost time and again when I’d realize you chose someone else’s body over mine, someone’s bed over ours, she reawakened those.  I felt desired.  Cherished even.  And yes, I liked it.  And I’m not sorry about that.”  She took a deep breath and continued. “You don’t want me!” she shouted.  “You’ve made that abundantly clear by your behavior and by your words.  You don’t get to do that and still lay claim to me Bill, it’s not fair!”

Bill dropped to his knees at her feet and wrapped his arms around her.  “I’ll never stop wanting or needing you Hillary,” he whispered into her stomach.  “I just couldn’t see a way out of this, a way to stop hurting you.  Tell me what to do,” he sobbed.  

She caressed his soft hair as he wept against her.  “I can’t do that.  I can’t make you stay in this marriage but I also can’t live like this anymore.  It’s _killing_ me.”  Her tears ran down her cheeks dripped off her chin.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  He held her tighter around the waist.  

“Do you love me?” she asked.  “Let me rephrase that.  I know you love me, but are you _in_ love with me?  Am I the _only_ person you want to be with?  Because if there’s any doubt about that Bill, maybe we do need to separate.”  Bill let out a shaky breath against her.

“I love you Baby. I’m _in_ love with you. I always have been, but I need help to stop fucking up.  I need you and I know I don’t deserve it, but please, I want to try.”

“I love you too,” she sniffed, then straightened her spine, steely once again.

“You need to end things with her.  For good.”

He looked up at her with a watery nod.  “I will.”

“I think we need to see somebody,” she stated flatly.  “A marriage counselor.” She had always balked at the idea of therapy, but clearly they were getting nowhere doing things their way, so if the marriage had a chance, she thought it was time to bring in someone from the outside.

“Whatever you want, I’ll do it.”  He was desperate now.  He wasn’t sure how they’d gotten to this point but when he had come home and discovered she hadn’t been there all night he realized that the prospect of not being with her was crushing and he’d do anything to try to rectify it.  

Bill stood and held her at arm’s length.  “Is it okay if I ask Betsey to try to find someone to see us?”  

His quickness to acquiesce to her demands and his sincerity was pulling her in, but she wasn’t ready to relent just yet.  “Fine,” she agreed.

She looked at him then, really seeing him for the first time.  He looked tired.  And sad.  And she knew she shouldn’t but she felt her heart start to melt for him.  “I’ve got to get some sleep,” she said quietly.  “I suggest you do the same.”

Bill nodded wearily and she slipped out of his hold.  She had walked a few steps when she heard his soft voice call after her.

“Hillary?” 

She turned around to face him.

“I want you to know, you are desired, and you are cherished and I am glad you got to feel that way tonight.  Whoever she is, I’m happy you met her.”  Hillary swallowed the lump in her throat.  “Thank you,” she said simply.

“I’m not going to let you forget again, I promise,” he said.  “Just give me a chance.”

She nodded shakily and continued to the bedroom, leaving Bill standing forlornly in the hallway.  

A last chance, she thought.

-finished

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who supported me while I was writing this - you know who you are <3


End file.
